Marble League 2016
The 2016 Marble League was the first edition of the Marble League and consisted of 16 teams and 12 events. This season had no Qualification Rounds, and thus no teams were cut. This season was also met with an overwhelmingly positive response from fans and saw many fans rooting for their favorite teams in the comments. It was this series, along with the Sand Marble Rally that really popularized Jelle's channel. At the end of the season, it was the Savage Speeders who were victorious, but Mellow Yellow, Thunderbolts, and Team Momo were very close behind. Main Tournament Event 1: Balancing The first event of the Marble League 2016, Balancing, is composed of a long, straight track made of clear plastic blocks. Additionally, there is a tape measure stretched out alongside the blocks to help the judges determine the distance each marble travelled before falling off the ramp and hitting the ground. The cumulative scores of the 4 marbles is then awarded to the team. Event 2: Relay Race The Relay Race is a set of 4 identical tracks made of SkyrailTM plastic tracks. The Relay Race is also special because it is the only race style event (besides team pursuit) to feature all 4 marbles on each team. *All teams who ran on the upper lane received 1 extra point because of a defect on the upper lane. Pinkies, Team Galactic, Rojo Rollers, Team Primary, Kobalts and O'rangers were awarded an extra point each since they were all placed on that top track. **Snowballs DNF'd in the final while running in the upper lane. They received an extra point like the other teams that had to run on the upper lane and were later received a bronze medal after the podium ceremony. ***Balls of Chaos were disqualified for pushing a white relay block off the track. Event 3: Collision Collision is an event that features a course made of glass blocks and dominoes. Two teams crash into each other after rolling down two ramps onto a flat square with dominoes on the side. The team with the most marbles still on the square wins. Rankings for 5th-8th based on result in the quarter-final. Rankings for 9th-16th based on results in group stage. Event 4: Sand Rally The Sand Rally is one of the most iconic events of the Marble League, and features the marbles rolling down a long, smooth, and difficult course carved into a sloped, sandy hill. Event 5: Long Jump The Long Jump is another staple of the Marble League, and has a single marble from each team jumping into a pit of mini-marbles with a tape measure on the side. The marble that jumps the furthest is the winner. Event 6: Water Race The Water race is one of the most unique events of the Marble League because it takes place in a stream with two waterfalls that prove hazardous to the marbles rolling downstream. This is a gruelling course with many hazards in the form of debris, the stone walls, and the aforementioned waterfalls. *Rojo Cuatro was disqualified for purposefully blocking other marbles after one of the waterfalls. Event 7: High Jump The High Jump is another jumping event that has one marble from each team launch off a ramp and attempt to go over a bar. Once all the marbles have made their attempt, the bar is raised, and the marbles who cleared the last bar now attempt to clear the bar at its new height. This pattern continues until only one marble makes it. *Standings based on video analysis - highest jump. Event 8: 10 Meter Sprint The 10 Meter Sprint is a sprint race. The fastest marble across the line is the winner. Event 9: Team Pursuit Team Pursuit, similar to Relay Race, is a racing event that features all 4 marbles from each team. This event features an ovular shaped track that features 2 teams racing at one time. Each team must stick together, or they may be disqualified. The first marble to cross the line (on the Blue Block) advances to the next round. Event 10: Precision Slalom Precision Slalom is a unique event that sees all 4 marbles from each team roll down a ramp onto a target. The target awards different point values depending on which ring the marble comes to rest on. The closer to the center the more points you get, but if a marble falls in the center pit, then they get 0 points. Places 5th to 8th are based on total points earned in the whole event. Event 11: Quartet Diving Quartet Diving sees all 4 marbles from each team roll off 4 tracks and onto popsicle sticks which launch them into a tub of water which has a colored grid inside of it. The marbles get points for where their dive, where they enter the water and where they come to rest. Event 12: Hurdles Hurdles is the final event of the 2016 Marble League and features a short downhill with Lego bricks every few inches that the marbles must hop or roll over in order to progress down the course. *Pinky Toe was disqualified for jumping off his lane onto Rojo Dos' lane. Standings Standings After Each Event Overall Standings The first, second, third and forth place teams from this Marble League (Savage Speeders, Mellow Yellow, Thunderbolts and Team Momo) prequalified for Marble League 2017. Final Standings *Ties are broken by whichever team has more medals of higher value, if they are still tied then the team who was disqualified less breaks the tie. Trivia * This was the first Marble League in the series with 2017, 2018 and 2019. * This was the only Marble League edition so far in which every competing team won at least one medal. * Even though the original didn’t have fan cheering, when the 2016 Marble League was reuploaded, fan cheering was added. Category:Tournaments Category:Marble League Category:2016 Tournament Category:Marble League 2016